True Friends
by xdninja05
Summary: This follows the cannon starting a\right before Christmas in OOTP. What would happen though if Sirius and Ginny help show Harry the truth. Some OOC with may of the characters
1. Nightmares and Wildflowers

Ginny stared at the door silently. She wanted to open it but something in her head kept telling her not to. Her brothers and Hermione were all in the kitchen with Kreacher. She drew a breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer and she slowly opened it. There was a cold draft and the room was cloaked in darkness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw a figure at the edge of the bed. Harry, her old crush, sat on the bed while staring into nothingness.

"Harry," she whispered softly to no effect. She took a few steps forward before calling his name again. He did not respond until she placed her hand on his arm. She gasped at how cold he was.

Harry was listening to Ginny's presence outside of his door quietly. Since Sirius helped him complete his animagus transformation his senses were heightened. He did not respond to Ginny's voice because he could not find his own voice. When she came closer though he was able to smell wildflowers. Her hand was warm and comforting and he slowly lifted his head towards her. He felt something seem to be rising inside of him because of the touch. "Hey Ginny," his voice croaked out. "Where's everyone else?"

Ginny stared at him while a frown formed on her face. She stood in front of him and folded her arms. "Don't just 'hey Ginny' me Harry," she whispered. "Since we have returned from St. Mungo's you have been holed up in here. You need to talk to someone even if it is me. I won't judge you like Ron or Hermione. I think I know what you are thinking. I was after all… controlled by him when I was eleven."

Harry was caught off guard by the last thing Ginny said. "I forgot," he muttered quietly before continuing, "I'm sorry…"

Ginny looked down at him and quickly blushed when she saw his emerald eyes gazing up at her. "Don't apologize Harry. You need to talk to someone though and I am here when you are ready. I see how much Ron and Hermione push you to talk and I know it doesn't help."

Harry cracked a brief smile and nodded, "Thanks. When I am ready I will talk to someone… and… If you need someone to talk to about the chamber I am here. I should have asked you after it happened but I never considered it."

There was a knock on the door and Ginny jumped in surprise which caused a tiny chuckle from Harry. "People will get the wrong idea if they see us in a dark room together," she whispered while blushing again. She paused for a second and leaned in to give Harry a quick hug. "I will talk to you about my first year when I am ready; after all you are the reason why I am still alive." She rushed over to the door and quickly slipped out.

Harry felt the feeling rise up in him again when Ginny hugged him and could not figure out what the feeling was. He pushed the thoughts aside and heard the three figures outside of his door.

"What were you doing in there!" Ron asked heatedly towards Ginny. She had slipped out of the door and walked straight into her older brother.

Ginny stepped back and glared at Ron. "I was talking to Harry. No one else seemed to want to talk to him. I was just telling him that I am here if he wants to talk."

"Why would he talk to you? Hermione and I are his friends. Harry will tell us everything when we ask him. We will make sure he talks to us. You aren't Harry's friend you are my little sister." Ron returned Ginny's glare.

Ginny's hand quickly struck Ron across his face and he knocked into the door. She rested her hands on her hips and seemed to channel her mother's anger. "How dare you Ron," she hissed menacingly. "I consider Harry a friend and unlike you two I will not badger him with questions and force him to talk. That will only drive him away like it always does. You two are just going to drive Harry farther away from everyone and if you do I swear on my magic that I will tell Sirius. I do not need to remind you of how protective Sirius is of Harry," Ginny glared once more and turned on her heel and began to storm off.

"He isn't your boyfriend!" Ron called out towards her. Hermione tried to cover his mouth but was unsuccessful. "He will never think of you like that so stop trying to get close to my friend. After the last DA meeting Cho and Harry met under the mistletoe," Ron bragged before being blasted off of his feet.

It had been years since Ginny performed accidental magic but Ron's words angered her greatly. Before she could reach her brother though Sirius appeared between them.

"Ron I am not your mother but I believe you were raised better than to speak to your sister like that," Sirius said calmly and turned to face him. Anger etched into his face as he spoke again, "If you and Hermione try to make my godson talk you will be asked to leave my house. I do not want it to come to that but he needs his space. I appreciate Ginny not pressing the issue on him and just offering a place to go. For extra privacy Harry will sleep in my room and I will sleep with Buckbeak. Ron you will have the room to yourself. Dinner will be ready in about two hours don't be late or Molly will have my head." Sirius turned around, and motioned for Ginny to follow him.

They entered Buckbeak's room and sat down before Sirius spoke again. His voice was calm now and he smiled, "Thank you for talking to the little cub. He won't admit because he is just as stubborn as James but he does need someone to talk to. I am breaking confidence with him but he knew you were outside of his door for the few minutes before you entered. He knew because of being an animagus. I will not tell you his form but I was the one who taught him. He needs a means to escape when too much is on his shoulders so I taught him." He smiled again and ruffled Ginny's hair before continuing, "he needs you to be there for him. I was in the room when you two spoke, he knew I was there but he would not speak with me."

Ginny looked up in shock before staring hard into Sirius's eyes. "Teach me to become an animagus. I will do whatever I can to help Harry through this, even if it means showing him how much my dear brother and Hermione are dragging him down."

Sirius's heart rose in admiration, "I see you caught onto that as well. I will teach you then, take this potion and I will return in an hour. You will fall asleep and meet your animal form and then we can begin. We can begin after dinner."

Dinner had a strained silence between Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Sirius. Hermione and Ron kept glaring at Ginny as if they were going to say something but before they could Sirius would always cough. The family was growing aware of the tension when Ron finally cracked. "So how was Harry before," he asked darkly. "What were you two doing in that room anyways." Everyone in the room simultaneously drew their breath while Molly rose from her seat glaring at her two youngest children.

"Why don't you ask me yourself mate," came a voice from the doorway. Harry entered the kitchen in silence. He passed the empty seat between his friends and instead sat between Ginny and his godfather. The table again was in shock after Harry sat down. He had not come down for dinner since the St. Mungo's visit. "Thanks for the help outside of my room," he whispered so quietly that only a fellow animagus could hear.

By now Mrs. Weasley snapped out of her stupor and turned towards Ginny. "You were alone in a room with Harry?" she asked accusingly. Ron grinned happily as he saw the anger in his mum rise. Before her anger could manifest into words though Harry raised his hand up.

"Mrs. Weasley, nothing happened. Ginny came and just told me that she was around if I was willing to talk. She didn't push me to talk and was courteous to me," he whispered as Sirius placed a hand on the same spot Ginny did before. He glared at Ron before speaking again. "I can't believe what you said to her though. Ginny was offering help not taking advantage of me. You even rubbed what happened with Cho into her face. That was supposed to be a secret and you broke it," Harry opened his mouth angrily but Sirius squeezed his arm.

"Calm down cub. Go to your room and I will send food up. I am glad you finally came downstairs. I will speak to Molly about what happened before dinner since I was in the room as well. She will need to be told of our secret to explain some parts." Sirius whispered as quietly as Harry had before.

The room watched Harry and Sirius intently and noticed Harry calm slowly. Eventually Harry nodded and without a word went back upstairs. Sirius rose but did not leave. "I think we should all take dinner to our rooms now. Molly if you, Ronald, and Hermione could please stay I would appreciate it. I have some things to discuss… about before dinner." He stared at the teens as he spoke and they both shuddered. At that moment Remus flooed into the kitchen and looked at the scene curiously.

"Moony go to the cub. You should be able to calm him before he wrecks my old room. Make sure he does not let his anger turn animalistic," Sirius emphasized the last word and everyone dismissed left the kitchen. Sirius cast privacy and locking charms on the doors and returned to the table. "Molly before we begin I want you to know that I was in the room with Harry and Ginny. Harry knew I was there but I was invisible. I promise you that nothing happened. She was offering to be a person to go to if he wanted to talk."

Mrs. Weasley eyed him critically before nodding, "Okay but I believe there is more that you will tell me when we are alone. Actually Remus should be there when it happens. I am curious as to what my son said to my daughter though." She turned her gaze over to her son who shrunk in his seat. "What did you tell your sister?"

"I told her not to bother Harry. He will talk to us when he is ready because we are his friends. She hit me without any reason and," Ron was cut off my Sirius.

"She was not without reason Ron. You told her that she was not Harry's friend and then you played with her insecurities. If you try to deny my cub a friendship I will take action. I do not want to but if I have to I will kick you out. My godson is my first priority and I will do anything I can to make sure he is happy and safe. Ginny unlike you two did not badger him to talk and yes she is not his boyfriend like you so kindly pointed out before but she is still a friend of his. He opened up a little in that room and did so rather quickly even I was unable to do that."

Everyone was silent as Sirius finished speaking and Mrs. Weasley finally spoke, "Ronald Weasley I am ashamed of you, the both of you. Go to your rooms now before I do something I regret."

As they unlocked the doors and left Remus returned and turned towards Sirius. "He is better now."

Sirius nodded and motioned for Molly and Remus to both sit. He recast the charms on the doors. "Molly what I am about to say cannot leave this room for Harry's safety. The first part at least, the other part is speculation." Molly nodded and Sirius continued. "I trained Harry to become an animagus. Only a few know of it and I would like it to stay that way. Harry was able to hear through his door because of how close he is to his animagus form. I am surprised that he was able to control himself as he listened. I was able to sense his anger rising as Ron spoke, especially when he mentioned a girl named Cho."

Sirius turned to Remus and they muttered between themselves. He again turned to Molly, "I am afraid that if Ron and Hermione do not behave better that I will have to follow through with my threat. I believe that they need to be kept away from Harry for the moment. He will talk when he is ready."

Molly nodded gravely, "If my son has to leave because of that I will send him back to the castle and explain to Dumbledore as to what happened. I too hope it does not come to that."

Remus smiled, "I believe it is time to finish eating and we should get rest, especially you Molly. You have gone through so much since the attack."

Harry finished eating and sank into his bed. Sleep came quickly but was ripped from him as the nightmares began. Flashes of green and maniacal laughter filled his head and then transformed into a graveyard. Cedric's body rose and turned to him taunting him with each second as Harry was lashed with a belt. Cedric morphed into Vernon Dursley and the lashings increased. Then came a knocking sound and the smell of wildflowers.

Harry's eyes flashed open and he heard a knock on his door. He sat up in a daze and again caught the scent of wildflowers.

Harry headed to the door and opened it. Ginny stood in the doorway hesitantly. "Harry can I come in and talk?" she whispered. Harry noticed Ginny was in a flowery night robe and assumed it was late into night by now.

He nodded while blushing. She entered the room and sat on the bed. "I had a nightmare of the chamber," she muttered as tears formed in her eyes. "I was such a fool Harry to write in that diary. You almost died trying to save me when you hardly knew me."

Harry stiffened but unlike last time when Cho cried in front of him he somehow knew what to do. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and leaned her into his body. "You are not a fool. Others much older have been tricked by him including Dumbledore," Harry said comfortingly. He felt a purr rise approvingly from his body but did not allow it to escape. Ginny's hair flew into his face and he was overwhelmed with the scent of wildflowers.

"Why did you defend me Harry during dinner?" her voice trembled as a tear streaked down her face.

Harry's hand unknowingly wrapped itself in Ginny's hair and began playing with it. "You didn't push me to talk. You offered to listen unlike Ron and Hermione. I'm sorry that you had to hear about Cho."

Ginny beat herself mentally. She promised herself that she had given up on Harry but here she was being jealous because of Cho. She had a boyfriend now and it was clear that Harry fancied Cho. She was surprised when she heard her voice, "What happened with you and Cho if I am not intruding."

Harry froze noticeably and then relaxed as he took a deep breath. "There was mistletoe. Cho… she was talking about Cedric and then all of a sudden she was snogging me. She was crying though so I guess I am a horrible snogger. While she was crying I didn't know what to do to comfort her."

Ginny smiled slightly, "Well you are comforting me easily Harry. I don't usually cry but after these nightmares I do." Her blush returned but it was luckily dark in the room.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare? I actually was having one too until something stopped it." Harry admitted.

"I was entering the chamber. Tom… he was mocking me and you. He said that you would come to my rescue and we would both die in the chamber. Then to my horror you did come. You ran up to me and Tom summoned the basilisk. Fawkes didn't come this time; Dumbledore didn't try to save us. I saw… I saw the basilisk tear you in half!" Ginny sobbed into Harry's arms as he ran a hand through her hair.

'_Her hair smells so good,'_ he thought silently as his pajamas became damp with her tears. "I'm not dead Ginny. We both survived the chamber."

Ginny sobbed for a few more minutes and then wiped her red puffy eyes. "Thank you Harry. What was your nightmare about?"

Harry froze in fear as his thoughts reeled back to the nightmares. "They weren't all nightmares… I first remembered my parents dying, then I saw Cedric in the graveyard only he rose and began taunting me, and then… and then…" Harry shook in fear, "I remembered all the beatings the Dursleys gave me…"

Ginny looked up in outrage as Harry trembled. "They beat you?"

Harry nodded slightly, "Every chance they got they would beat me. Ever since I was a few years old, they told me that freaks like me did not deserve to live."

Ginny felt tears roll down her cheeks and hastily brushed them away, "Harry… did you ever tell anyone else this? Maybe a teacher or Sirius?"

Harry shook his head and began to relax again. "My relatives told me that if I told anyone then they would chuck me out. I had no other place to go so I stayed there. Please don't tell your Mum about this, or any of our friends. I don't want them to worry themselves."

Ginny hesitated for a second as she tried to ask her question, "Harry how bad… how bad did the beatings get?"

"I almost died once… I was wishing they would just kill me by that point," he whispered as he lifted his shirt to show a scar across his back. "My nightmare tonight… My uncle would whip me with his belt. That night the belt broke while he was whipping me and he blamed me. He took the fire poker and heated it up. He then beat me with it until I passed out."

"Why are you telling me all of this and not Sirius? I have half a mind to go find your relatives and do the same to them." Ginny almost shouted but lowered her voice so that no one would wake up.

Harry sat in silence contemplating. "I think I'm telling you this because I trust you. I know you will not tell anyone this unless I ask you too and I'm sorry for putting it on your shoulders alone."

Ginny looked up at him and smacked him softly. "Do not be sorry for admitting dark times in your past. It is amazing that you experienced all of this and you still turned out to be one of the greatest people that I know." Ginny covered her mouth and blushed furiously.

Harry smiled and began to doze off. Ginny noticed and just leaned him against herself. Pretty soon they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

**A/N- Okay so I have another chapter already written but I am going to see how people like this one before I post it. Please review and check out the other three stories I am working on :3**


	2. Christmas Purrs

Sirius strolled down the hallway cheerfully. He was going to wake Ginny up early to begin her animagus training without Molly's knowledge. As he passed Harry's room he noticed the scent of wildflower. He cautiously walked to the door and peered inside. He saw Harry asleep topless on the bed with a curtain of red hair covering part of his chest. Sirius gave a stupid grin as he thought of James and Lily but it dropped quickly. If anyone else saw them like this it would not end well. Sirius approached the bed and Harry rolled over. His outstretched hand was about to reach Harry's shoulder when he saw the scar across his back. It crossed from his left shoulder blade all the way down to his right hip. A deep growl entered his throat and the two teens woke up.

Harry saw Sirius reaching for him and then noticed a warm weight on his side. His face erupted in a red blush when he saw Ginny in bed next to him. Ginny looked up as well and jumped out of the bed. "I'm sorry we must have passed out. I had a nightmare and Harry and I talked during the night," she muttered quickly as she covered her face in embarrassment.

Sirius ignored her words and looked at the scar. "Harry how did you get that scar?"

Harry's face dropped and he looked at his godfather in fear. "Peter," he lied quickly, "Peter did it to me at the graveyard."

Sirius gave out a bark before calming down a little. "I'll kill that rat for hurting you Harry," he spat venomously. He took a step back and grinned, "Well Harry only fifteen and you already got a girl in your bed." He gave out his bark like laugh while watching the two of them.

"It isn't what it looks like Sirius. Ginny had a nightmare about the chamber and came to talk about it. I told her she could talk about it when she came into my room before." Harry climbed out of bed and blushed when he noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Sirius nodded and turned towards Ginny, "I was coming to wake you up so we could start our training. If Harry wants he could join us as well we can think of an excuse then if Hermione mentions not seeing you this morning or last night in your room Ginny."

"Sirius we didn't do anything. Harry is a friend and we were just talking. Please don't tell anyone you saw this." Ginny's eyes were wide with fear.

"Don't worry Ginny your mum would have my head as well as your two heads if she knew you spent the night in this room. As well if it happens again put up privacy charms and ask Kreacher to find me. I hope my godson was a gentleman when you were speaking to him. If he is anything like his father he would be lost around a distressed girl." Sirius grinned widely and noticed Ginny shot Harry a smirk as well. _'This can get interesting,'_ Sirius thought to himself.

"Harry was a gentleman Sirius," Ginny whispered while eyeing the door. "Should we get going then?"

"Yes let's get going before the others wake," Sirius muttered while rising.

The next few days were full of tension between Harry and his two friends. He still had not spoken to them since the dinner and did not plan on doing it anytime soon. Harry heard a soft knock on his door and immediately climbed out of bed to let Ginny in. It became routine by now since they seemed to be plagued by nightmares now.

As the door closed Remus and Sirius stepped out of the shadows of the hallway. "I see what you mean Padfoot. Even during the day I am able to smell wildflowers around the room and on Harry. I believe Christmas day is when we can put your plan into action."

Sirius smiled and put an arm around Remus, "who would have thought that I would come up with a plan Moony. You were always the intelligent one." He laughed and led his friend to the kitchen.

Mr. Weasley returned home on Christmas Eve much to the enjoyment of the whole house. When Mr. Weasley arrived Harry retreated back up to his room before anyone could notice. Before he could lock the door Sirius slipped into the room, "Cub we need to talk."

Harry sat in a chair by the desk and looked at Sirius, "What is it?"

Sirius sighed and placed a hand lovingly on his godson's shoulder. "Try to be more social. Even if it is just during tomorrow please try to interact with others besides me, Remus, and a certain red head who smells like wild flowers." Harry tensed up but was caught off guard by Sirius's laugh. "The others may not notice but Remus and I can easily say you and your room reek of wild flowers."

"We aren't doing anything," Harry growled defensively. "Ginny has a boyfriend and well there's Cho, I think."

Sirius grinned, "I didn't say you were doing anything. Just please be more social tomorrow."

"Fine I will," Harry huffed and waited for Sirius to leave.

Later that night Sirius and Remus entered the kitchen and silently withdrew a bottle of Firewhiskey and two glasses. "Ready for tomorrow Moony?" Sirius asked excitedly.

Remus nodded as he accepted the glass and took a sip. "I'm surprised at how well this was planned. Are you sure that Harry owl ordered it?"

"I'm sure. Only my godson would give something like that. I say we head to bed early. Tomorrow is going to be quite an eventful day I believe." Sirius finished his glass and waited from Remus before they exited the kitchen.

Harry woke up early and noticed that he did not have any nightmares last night. He stretched as he got out of bed and noticed a pile of clothes on the edge of the bed with a note.

_Harry,_

_Thought you would want to dress up for today._

_Padfoot_

Harry smiled as he read the note and noticed that Sirius set out a white button up shirt and dark slacks. He stared at the clothes curiously before putting them on and began his descent into the kitchen. He was surprised when he saw Remus and Sirius muttering. They both looked up at him and stopped their muttering hastily.

"You look nice Harry," Remus said with a smile. "Those were James's old clothes."

Harry blushed in admiration. "Thanks for the clothes Sirius. I was just going to wear a shirt and jeans."

"It was nothing cub. Now where is that house elf? The others will be up soon and breakfast needs to be made." Sirius called for Kreacher who came in seconds. "Kreacher prepare an exquisite Christmas breakfast." Without a word Kreacher turned to the stove and began cooking.

There were silent footsteps coming from the stairs and the twins and Ginny entered the kitchen. The twins looked like they just woke up because they were still in their pajamas. "Look what we have here Fred," George began.

"It seems that dear Harry has outclassed us for once. Though I must say that we are the most ravishing people in this house." Fred grinned while turning to the two adults. "No offense to you two Marauders."

Harry ignored the twins as he looked at Ginny. "No nightmares last night?" he whispered quietly as they sat down. He noticed that Ginny was in a deep green dress and she let her long hair drape down her back. Again he felt an odd feeling in his chest and tried to brush it aside.

Ginny shook her head, "No it was rather peaceful. Not even a dream."

Sirius and Remus grinned as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione slowly entered the kitchen. Mr. Weasley beamed happily, "Harry it's so good to see you again. Thanks for warning the others about me."

Harry froze and tried to stand to leave. Sirius caught his shoulder and eased him back in the chair while shaking his head. "It was the least I could do Mr. Weasley," Harry whimpered as he found his voice.

Soon they all ate breakfast and were in a large room with all of their presents already opened. Harry sat near the door way while Remus and Sirius kept an eye on him. His eyes kept glancing towards the door but then turned back to the family around him.

Harry grinned when he saw Ginny noticed a hidden present in her pile that was unopened. She carefully unwrapped it and saw a note fall to the ground. She picked up the note and whispered it out loud as she read it.

_Thanks for listening to my nightmares and for not pushing me to talk._

_-Harry_

She stared at the note and looked at the gift in her hand. It was a bracelet with a black panther that continued to run around. She smiled and noticed tears formed around the edge of her eyes. She rose out of her chair and quickly closed the distance between her and Harry. "You didn't have to do this," she whispered softly while holding the bracelet up. The rest of the family eyed the jewelry carefully and Ron glared at Harry.

"It's no problem. You were there for me so I wanted to give you something in return." He said sheepishly while backing into the doorway. Before he could turn and leave Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Don't hide Harry," she said hesitantly. "You also helped me with my nightmares."

The Weasleys and Hermione watched the exchange curiously. The twins exchanged grins while their parents looked between Harry and Ginny. Hermione eyed them suspiciously and Ron looked furious at the gift Ginny had in her hand.

Sirius discreetly waved his wand and looked above Harry and Ginny. He cleared his throat and looked at them with a smirk. "Mistletoe you two."

Harry looked up and turned red. His mind reeled back to the room of requirement and Cho but soon the thought faded as he felt Ginny's lips on his. He seemed to melt from the warmth of her lips and instinctively pulled her closer. His lips parted slightly as her tongue entered his mouth. After what seemed like ten minutes he noticed a noise. They broke apart and Harry noticed that a loud purr was coming from his mouth. They stared at each other and Ginny smiled weakly.

"I guess you aren't a bad kisser," she whispered softly. Remus and Sirius shook hands when no one noticed.

Harry blushed even more and the purring stopped. He was about to speak when Ron shouted, "What do you think you are doing to my sister! She has a boyfriend already you git."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up in surprise and noticed the look Ron was giving Harry. It was a mix of betrayal, hatred, and jealousy. "I thought you knew better than to kiss my little sister and give her a bracelet as well."

Harry stared at him in shock and felt a shudder in his chest. His anger seemed to boil at Ron's word. "It was mistletoe," he spat angrily, "and Ginny was there to _listen_ to me instead of badgering me."

"Why did you purr then! You sounded just like a cat purring happily." Ron shouted while rising up. Harry stood his ground as a menacing growl erupted from his throat. He flashed a fang from the corner of his mouth.

Sirius quickly rose and pushed Harry into a chair while pulling Ginny with him. "Try to calm him before he does something he will regret," he whispered to Ginny who nodded.

Remus calmly walked between Ron and Harry. "Both of you need to calm down now." He took a deep breath and pulled a chair towards him. Sirius joined Remus and sat next to his friend.

"He is getting too close to Ginny," Ron said after taking a breath. "I tried to keep them away from each other ever since Harry and I became friends."

The room fell silent as Mrs. Weasley rounded on her son. "Ronald Weasley you have been manipulating your friend since you first became friends?"

"Harry needs Hermione and me. We have always been there for him and he is not going to get better by talking to Ginny." Ron glared at the two in the corner.

Sirius barked out a laugh and looked at Ginny and Harry. He grinned when he saw her run a hand through his hair. "Ginny has been helping my godson for the past few days. I can't say what they have talked about but they are helping each other. This is supposed to be a happy day though so before either of you do something that you will regret make up."

He turned back towards Harry and Ginny and cleared his throat. They seemed to be deep into a conversation.

Harry jumped in surprise and blushed. He walked slowly towards his godfather while taking calming breaths. He waited until Ron walked in front of him and held his hand out. They shook hands and Harry took a step back. Ginny stood next to him and put the bracelet on her wrist.

Molly looked at the panther and then to Harry a few times before gasping out loud. The purr seemed to make sense now. She stood up with her husband. "I think Ginny and Harry need time alone to talk." She ushered her children and Hermione out of the room. Sirius and Remus looked at the children and smiled. They hurried out of the room and closed the door.

Ginny and Harry sat down and stared at each other for a minute. "I really like the bracelet," she whispered. "So you are a panther?"

Harry looked up in surprise, "you knew I was an animagus?"

Ginny nodded. "It explains the growling and the… purr." A blush creeped up on her face.

"I can't believe your brother kept us away on purpose. Why would he do that?" Harry asked quietly.

"He has always been a jealous person. He always knew that I had a crush on you and must have been afraid that I would steal you or something." Ginny said while thinking.

"I'm sorry for the kiss. I know you are with Michael and fancy him," Harry opened his mouth to speak again but a slender finger pressed against his lips.

"I… I only began dating because Hermione told me to. She said that my crush was pointless but after this morning I don't think that is true." She smiled and looked into Harry's emerald eyes. "Am I right in assuming that Cho did not make you purr?"

Harry nodded, "I fancied her but… all she wants to do is talk about Cedric. She is just using me to talk about him" Harry leaned forward a little.

"Where does that leave us Harry?" Ginny breathed against his lips. Her lips brushed against his lightly.

"I think it leaves us right here," he whispered as he pressed his lips against Ginny's. A soft purr came from his mouth and he pulled Ginny closer.

Their arms wrapped around each other as Ginny felt Harry's tongue open her lips. She parted them further and allowed their tongues to dance with each other. She felt a light moan escape her lips as Harry ran his hand through her hair. After another minute she pulled her head back to take a breath. She looked into his eyes and blushed deeply, "I always dreamed of this since I was a little girl."

Harry smiled, "Does this mean we are dating now?"

Ginny's eyes looked up in excitement. "I believe it does Harry, despite whatever my brother or anyone else has to say about it."

Harry hugged her tightly and was overwhelmed by the smell of wildflowers. "If Ron tries anything again I don't think Sirius will be too kind."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "He probably won't. You almost lost control though didn't you. You looked really fierce and almost animal like. It was quite frightening actually."

Harry looked at the ground. "If I don't keep control of my anger the panther in me rises up. Even other emotions provoke some reaction like me purring. I still need to become used to being a panther," he whispered before transforming.

Harry stumbled as he loosened his muscles and began to pace around the room. Now that he was transformed the flowery smell was even stronger. It was embedded in his fur almost and he was able to hear the others a few rooms over. He rested a paw on Ginny's lap and rubbed his head against her affectionately. He purred happily as she scratched behind his ear. Harry's snout twitched when he picked up the scent of two canines approaching.

He hid behind the door and waited for it to open. Once the door opened Harry pounced playfully onto Sirius. Sirius quickly transformed and the two began to wrestle with each other. Remus walked over to Ginny. "I'm sorry if our prank caused problems," he said hesitantly.

"What do you mean your prank Remus?" Ginny asked curiously.

Remus drew a breath, "The mistletoe may have been planned… as well as giving you Lily's dress to wear and Harry James's clothes."

"This dress was Mrs. Potter's?" Ginny asked in awe. "Wait you planned to get us to kiss?"

Remus nodded his head. "I'm sorry…" he started.

Ginny rushed into his arms and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered. "Harry and I… we agreed to date now!"

Remus smiled and looked at the panther and dog playing. "Don't rough him up to much Sirius. The cub's girlfriend would never forgive you."

Sirius looked up in shocked and Harry took the chance to pin him to the ground. They both transformed and Harry laughed while wiping his forehead.

"That's not fair I was distracted," Sirius complained while glaring at Harry. "So who is this girl?"

Harry blushed and looked at Ginny. "If you can't tell already you are really thick Sirius."

Sirius looked at the teens in shock, "Our plan worked better than I expected Moony." Remus nodded before Sirius's smile dropped. "No more late night talks from now on you two."

They looked up quickly, "How did you know about us talking all those nights?"

Sirius gave out a bark like laugh, "Your room reeks of wildflowers Harry. Even a dimwit could figure it out. No offense Ginny. The smell isn't bad."

Ginny glared at them and rose from the couch. "I'm going to have to tell Michael that we are done. The poor boy was always so needy."

"That will be challenging," Remus admitted quietly. "Sirius why don't you give Harry his other gift."

Sirius withdrew a package from his pocket and gave it to Harry. Harry opened it and found a mirror. "A mirror?" he said questioningly and Sirius laughed.

"It's how James and I used to communicate. If you say my name and I have it we can see and talk to each other."

Harry rubbed the smooth glass and whispered, "Padfoot," into the mirror. Sirius drew a matching mirror from his pocket and was able to see Harry from it.

"Wicked," Harry whispered.

Ginny smiled and held his hand softly. "So no more late night escapades because of nightmares?"

Remus shuffled his feet awkwardly, "We actually… may have slipped a Dreamless Sleep Draught into both of your goblets last night. We had to make sure that you two would not wake up while we decorated."

Sirius backed up waiting for Harry to explode angrily but flinched when they both began laughing. "You mean to say that you did all that just so we would kiss," Harry asked while clutching his sides from laughter.

"They truly are the original Marauders Harry," Ginny said as she rolled on the floor. "If it did not cause us to begin dating I think I may have Bat-Bogeyed them."

The adults took a step back before laughing themselves. "Come on you two we need to get back to the others before Molly has a fit. I think she found out your form Harry from the bracelet, and some purring." Sirius chuckled as he helped them to their feet.

Ginny looked up at Harry in fright, "Mum's going to kill me when she finds out I'm technically dating two boys right now. One of them is also an illegal animagus."

"Don't worry soon we will be back in school and it will be better," Harry promised.

**A/N- I said I wouldn't update this soon but I lied. I am only about 500 words into chapter 3 so do not expect me to update for another few days. I am a perfection freak when it comes to stories. I have the rough plot outlined but I am finding difficulties in making small details appear -_-. I want to hear your suggestions on what to do with Ron and Hermione. If I like the suggestion I may change my story a little to add your idea. You will of course get credit as well. Anyways please review :3 **

**-xdninja**


	3. Patroni

The rest of the holiday seemed to fly by. Once Mrs. Weasley got over the fact that Ginny was already dating she was ecstatic that her life-long crush was her boyfriend. Things between Harry and his two friends seemed to grow murkier. Ron now refused to be in the same room as Harry except during meals. On the last night of holidays Snape arrived telling Harry that he was going to be taught Occlumency.

"It's for your safety Harry," Ginny whispered as she pet the panther in Buckbeak's room. She sighed and allowed a black tail to form on her before swatting Harry's snout playfully. She had not achieved a full transformation but hopefully in a week she would be able to roam around with him.

Sirius opened the door slowly and chuckled. "Wow cub I never knew panthers had mustaches." He waited until Harry reverted back to normal before speaking again. "I want you to know that I'm here if you need me. All you have to do is use the mirror and I will come to your rescue, to either of your rescues actually."

"Of course," Harry whispered. "You know me I always find trouble."

"I know and that's what worries me," Sirius snapped. He looked at his godson sadly, "Sorry for that. I just want you to be safe. In both ways if you catch my drift."

Harry turned a deep red, "Sirius we've only been together for about a week!"

"I'm just doing my duty as godfather," he said with a smile. "Anyways you two go to bed. We have to get up early to get you all back to school. I expect Umbridge is still furious so watch out."

The trip back to Hogwarts was as pleasant as taking the Knight Bus could be. They entered the Entrance Hall and quickly went to Gryffindor Tower. Harry pulled Ginny onto the couch quickly before the room filled up. Ron glared at them before walking over. "What do you think you are doing with my sister?"

"I believe I am lying down with my girlfriend," Harry said coolly while wrapping his arms around her.

"Sirius isn't here to come to your rescue now. Get away from my sister Harry. This is some cruel joke that you are playing on her." He hissed while reaching for Harry's arm.

"I don't need Sirius to protect me," Harry growled while shoving Ron's hand away. "How dare you think I am playing a joke on my girlfriend? Do you think I am that horrible of a person? Maybe you are just like everyone else and am afraid that Voldemort is watching through my eyes!" he hissed while Ginny pulled him away from Ron.

Hermione pulled Ron to the other side of the room before giving the couple a look. "You need to control yourself Ron," she whispered when they sat down in chairs.

"It isn't right. I kept them apart on purpose all these years and Harry and Cho were almost together. He fancied her all last year and suddenly he decides to change his bloody mind." Ron muttered darkly.

"I don't like it either. I thought that Harry would realize that he needs us," She whispered quietly.

Ron shook his head, "he's too thick to realize it." He glanced towards them and scowled at the sight of them laughing. "I don't see how Mum and Dad are okay with this."

Hermione shrugged but watched the couple with Ron.

Harry quickly glanced towards them and grinned. "They seem to be staring," he said while laughing. "Are they afraid that I am corrupting you?"

Ginny chuckled and swat at his arm, "Be a good boy Harry. Unlike you I still have to tell Michael that it is over. That's going to be interesting during lunch today."

"Maybe after lunch we can slip away and continue your training," Harry purred into her ear.

"How are we supposed to slip away Harry? Ron and Hermione always seem to be watching us." Ginny pointed out.

"You see Ginny I am the son of the famous Marauders. I seem to have a map of all of Hogwarts as well as an invisibility cloak. Slipping away is second nature to me now," He said while withdrawing a piece of parchment and tapping it with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the map reveal itself. She could see little dots with names scurrying across the castle. "This is amazing! Can you show me the cloak?"

Harry shook his head. "Not here. Ron and Hermione know about it and will get even more suspicious."

"Come on it's almost time for lunch," said Ginny while kissing his cheek. He gave a lopsided grin and pulled Ginny to her feet. They slowly made their way to the Great Hall and stood in front of the doors.

"I guess you tell Michael now?" Harry said while squeezing her hand.

Ginny blushed but quickly lowered her gaze as Michael headed towards her. "Bloody hell..."

"I've missed you Ginny. How come you didn't owl me during the break?" Michael called out while wrapping his arms around her. He leaned in for a kiss but Ginny wriggled out of his grasp. Michael stood back with a hurt look in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ginny was about to answer when he saw Ginny's hand still in Harry's. "Why are you holding his…"

Ginny cut off Michael before he could finish. "I would have owled you but I had to tell you this in person." She bit her lip nervously. "I don't want to be with you anymore. It was nice but… Harry is so sweet."

Michael's eyes flashed for a second before he smiled. "That was a good joke Ginny. You almost got me. Come on let's go eat." He grabbed her arm gently but she shrugged it off.

"I'm not joking Michael. I'm breaking up with you." She said hotly.

Michael glared at Harry before grabbing Ginny harder. "Come on let's go eat. Your my girlfriend, you can't break it off."

A low, feral growl erupted from Harry's throat as he looked at Michael. The venom and hatred seeped through his gaze. If looks could kill Michael would already by six feet under. "Let go of her!" he growled without taking his gaze off of Michael.

Ginny looked at Harry fearfully. She noticed his free hand reached into his robes and she let go of her hands to grab it. "Stop Harry he isn't worth getting detention over."

Michael was about to respond when Ron expectantly pulled him aside. The two argued but quickly became civil. To Harry and Ginny's surprise Ron went and sat with him at the Ravenclaw table.

"Calm down Harry. People are beginning to look." Ginny pleaded while looking around. To her dismay Umbridge had a wide grin and rose. Ginny quickly led Harry to an empty seat and began filling his plate with food.

After a few more minutes Harry began to relax and eat. He felt a shiver down his spine and noticed Professor Dumbledore giving him a piercing gaze. He shuddered and tried to talk to Ginny casually.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTF

A week after everyone got back Harry had his first Occlumency lesson. He sat in a couch by the fireplace after the lesson. To his surprise Occlumency wasn't so difficult. The after-effects were not pleasant though. His scar continued to prickle and burn.

TFTFTFTFTFTFTFTFTF

Soon it was time for the first DA meeting since the holidays and Harry paced inside of the room of requirement nervously. Ginny quietly reverted back to her human form and pulled Harry into a chair that just appeared. She purred affectionately hoping to calm his nerves.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through her silky hair. "I hope they are not too mad at me. I know Fred and George are okay with us somewhat but no one else seems to be."

Ginny sighed happily while resting her head against his chest. "They'll get over it Harry. If not then it's their loss." She leaned forward and kissed his lips softly. "Let's just hope Cho and Michael are not too jealous."

Harry groaned as the members slowly filled the room. The last two to enter were Ron and Michael. They each shot a glance at Harry which he gladly returned. "Okay I believe we should start Patroni," he began. "A Patronus is used to defend against Dementors. I have to warn you that I was told that the Patronus Charm is beyond N.E.W.T. level."

Several of the members gave each other wary looks. Harry ignored the looks and continued. "I know it seems challenging but during my third year I was able to accomplish it. To produce a Patronus you need to think of the happiest moment in your life. Hold onto that moment and then say the incantation 'Expecto Patronum.' I will demonstrate. My patronus is a stag."

Harry walked up to a box with a boggart that was charmed to always appear as a Dementor. He waved his wand at the box and the Dementor shot out and glided towards him. A familiar sense of cold and the sound of a woman screaming filled his head as he focused. He began to focus on his parents but another thought entered his mind. He realized he was remembering kissing Ginny under the mistletoe. Harry felt his face grow warm as he shouted "Expecto Patronum." A silver tiger erupted from his wand which quickly pounced on the fake Dementor and drove it back into the box. The tiger then prowled to Harry's side where it sat down.

The room stared at Harry in silence as the tiger dissipated. Harry continued to stare at where the tiger once was in shock. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a voice break the silence. "I thought you said your Patronus was a stag Potter. Why are you pulling our legs?" The voice belonged to Zacharias Smith.

Harry just stared at the boy with a shocked expression before answering. "It was a stag. It's always been one since the end of my third year." He cleared his throat, "Right now I think we should all begin practicing."

After half an hour Harry began to wander between the members. Most of them were hardly producing the silver vapor. He passed by Hermione who almost had a complete Patronus. Harry made his was over to Ginny who was swearing angrily under her breath. "You have to think of a truly happy thought," he whispered behind her causing her to jump.

"You git Harry don't do that," she gasped while clutching her chest. "I can't get this to work right."

"Would it help if you knew what I thought of?" he whispered hesitantly.

Ginny nodded while holding her breath. Harry leaned in close and whispered, "I thought of the kiss under the mistletoe, the one on Christmas."

Ginny blushed while nodding. "Okay I will try again. Expecto Patronum!" The room fell silent as a silver panther erupted from the wand and began to prowl around Harry and Ginny.

"Very good," Harry praised while clapping his hands. The crowd was full of a mixture of reactions. Hermione stared in shock and jealousy. Ron and Michael glared at the two angrily. Cho looked at the two warily. "Okay I think we should end this lesson now. I will notify you all when there is another meeting."

They began to shuffle out of the room in pairs so that it didn't look too suspicious. Ginny began to sway on her feet before collapsing into a chair that appeared behind her. Harry handed her a chocolate frog quietly. "You did great Ginny," he praised while smiling. "In one lesson you made a corporal Patronus. That's even better than me."

Ginny blushed while swallowing a piece of chocolate. "It was your tip that helped," she leaned in to kiss him but stopped while glancing at the door. "It looks like we still have company."

Hermione watched the suspiciously before speaking. "Harry, how did your patronus change? You never told Ron or me that it changed. Have you been teaching Ginny the Patronus Charm before this lesson?"

"I don't know how it changed Hermione. I just found out today that it changed and why would I have to tell you or Ron and no I did not teach Ginny this beforehand she just is that good of a witch to perform the charm on the first lesson." Harry glared at Hermione for a moment before sighing. "I'll talk to Snuffles or Moony about it."

"Shouldn't you talk to Dumbledore instead? He would surely know what can cause a Patronus to change form." Hermione said with admiration.

"No!" Harry snapped back. "He doesn't want to see me, let alone talk to me. Why should I ask him for help then? He left me alone with the Dursleys without any contact until the ruddy Dementors came after me and my cousin."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't ask him for help. He said he had a reason to keep you at the Dursleys." Hermione started but Harry just held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear it Hermione. Please leave while I make sure Ginny is feeling better. I will talk to Moony and Snuffles later if I can." Harry dismissed Hermione who glared at them before walking out of the door.

Ginny sat up a little more. "Is it right to leave them in the dark like this Harry? They have been your friends since the first year and in the matter of one holiday it all changed."

"I don't know Ginny. They fear me I can tell that. I don't want to lose them completely but it looks like I may." Harry stared at his hand for a second before the room turned into a forest. "Come on let's relax now," he grinned while turning into his panther form and running off.

"Oh you are on Potter!" Ginny shouted playfully before transforming and began chasing after him.

TfTfTfTfTf

Dumbledore sighed as he watched the door to his office close. It seemed like his plans for Harry were being interfered with. _'He was not supposed to notice Miss Weasley until next year. Ronald made sure to keep them apart but now it seems like that has changed,'_ he thought to himself as he slumped into his chair. Fawkes gave out a short cry while landing on his desk. "What do you think of this situation old friend?" Dumbledore asked softly while stroking the great bird's head.

Fawkes gave a mournful cry. "Yeah I do see your point Fawkes," Dumbledore admitted while pouring a memory into the Pensieve on his desk. "I wonder what caused Harry's Patronus to change, especially to a tiger." He dipped his head into the Pensieve and appeared into Hermione's memories. _'This will be a long night,'_ he thought to himself as the memory fully appeared.

**A/N- Sorry for the short chapter and long wait in updating. I got distracted and had some writer's block. Hopefully it will not take too long to update again. Please read and review and thank you Bloody-Rozez for your help.**


	4. Ghost and Claws

Harry sat by the fireplace in the common room watching the embers die down. It was almost midnight when Ginny came down from the staircase and sat next to him. "Are you ready?" She asked softly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry nodded while drawing a mirror from his robes. "Sirius Black," he said firmly while staring into the mirror. After about a minute Sirius's face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry what's going on? It's almost midnight. Why are you and a certain red head up and alone?" Sirius asked before taking a breath. "Don't just stare at me cub."

The two blushed furiously before Harry cleared his throat. "Shush Padfoot. I was wondering if Uncle Moony was there too. Something odd happened during our last DA meeting with my patronus."

Sirius's face disappeared for a moment and he soon reappeared with Remus. "What do I hear about an odd patronus?" Remus asked casually.

"Well at the last DA meeting I was teaching the Patronus Charm," Harry began. "When I produced the Patronus it wasn't a stag. It was a tiger instead."

Sirius and Remus smirked at each other before Remus disappeared from the mirror. After a minute or two he returned with a book.

He opened it carefully and searched for a section. "Ah here it is," he muttered while grinning. "A wizard's patronus can change under a few circumstances. Some of which are the death of a loved one, a life changing event, or the appearance of a loved one."

Sirius snickered while facing the teens. "Well it looks like Harry found someone he loves. You better watch out Ginny," Sirius laughed as Ginny began to scowl.

"You sound just like my dear brother Ron," she muttered venomously.

"Is he still being a git to you guys," Sirius growled as his eyes darkened.

"Oh you know the occasional snide remark. Oh and he seems to be hanging around Ginny's ex-boyfriend and Cho Chang a lot lately," Harry sighed. "Ron is getting to be almost as bad as Umbridge and now Hermione wants me to tell Dumbledore every little thing that happens to me."

Sirius frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "This room you have the DA meetings in, can it create a secure Floo connection?" he asked after a minute.

"I think it can," Harry said slowly. "Why?"

"I think it is time that Moony and I help train you and Ginny Marauder-style," Sirius said with a grin. "No one can know about this though. The first order of business will be creating your Marauder names. Now you cannot choose your own name so Ginny has to decide Harry's and vice-versa. The name should reflect your animagus form in some way."

Harry grinned mischievously before he began to speak. "Well then Claws. I believe Messer's Moony and Padfoot would like to welcome you to the infamous Marauders."

Remus and Sirius smirked at the two teens. "Yeah Harry keep an eye on those claws of hers," Sirius said with a wink causing the two to blush deeply.

After a few minutes their color retreated and Ginny glared at Sirius. "Don't say things like that to Ghost," she said with a smile at the end. "I hope you like the name Ghost, Harry."

"Hmm Ghost," Harry said quietly. "I like it. It makes me sound mysterious."

"Okay you two are now Claws and Ghost. When we next meet we will show you how to add your names to the map. Try to not refer to each other by your Marauder names when people you don't trust are present. Now onto other business. How is Snivellus treating you in Occlumency?" Sirius asked while looking over his shoulder.

"It actually isn't hard. For some reason I seem to be able to block him easily," Harry said with a smile. When he saw Sirius frown he continued. "I'm being honest Sirius. I found a book on Legilimency and I think I'm going to try to learn it. I'm also going to try to teach Ginny Occlumency. I have the feeling that two professors use Legilimency regularly on students."

The others paled when Harry stopped speaking. Remus seemed to recover the fastest. "I think its best that Sirius and I try to get to you two as soon as possible. Sirius is well trained in both Occlumency and Legilimency. He will be able to help teach you two what you need to know. In two days we will try to see if we can create a secure Floo connection in the Room of Requirement."

When the two nodded Sirius grinned. "Good now you two need to rest. We will see you in two days."

XxXxXx

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he watched the three children leave his office. "A few love potions and young Harry will be back on the correct path," he muttered aloud. "He must not fall for Ginevra yet. If he does all my years of planning will be for nothing."

He jumped in his seat when he heard a knock from the door. Minerva and Severus walked in hesitantly. "You wished to see us," Minerva said questioningly.

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said while regaining his calm demeanor. "I was wondering if you have noticed anything odd or unusual with Harry since the holiday?"

"If you are asking how Potter is doing in Occlumency sir then he is surprisingly adept," Snape sneered and noticed Dumbledore's face frown a little. "He still is a mediocre wizard at best and dreadful in potions."

"I must disagree Severus. Mr. Potter has become one of the top students in my class. He is second to Miss Granger in theory but top in the practical portion of the class. I have never seen a student grasp the spells so easily," Minerva said with a hint of pride.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said softly while folding his hands together. "I was just worried at how he was handling himself. You two may go now."

They both nodded and left the office quickly. Once down the corridor Severus grabbed Minerva's arm. "The headmaster has something planned for Potter and Miss Weasley," he said urgently with a look of concern. "I believe he is going to use love potions to separate them. Meet me in my office in twenty minutes and do not tell anyone that I am concerned for Potter."

Snape turned briskly and rushed down the corridor with his cloak billowing. Minerva shook her head once he was out of view. "The end of the world is truly here. Severus is concerned for the son of James Potter."

**A/N- Sorry for the really late update and the super short chapter. I hit a mental road block but should now be better off. I think I am now going to post replies to reviews under the author's notes so that I just need to reply in bulk. Any ways please review and I will happily reply now that I have more time on my hands. Sorry Bloody-Rozes that it is such a short chapter. I told you I would post it before my birthday though!**


	5. Hermione's Motivation

**A/N- Sorry that it has been a long time since I have posted. I would have posted over the weekend but I was at Woodstock and the cabin had not internet. I have said before that there would be slight OOC with some characters but I have now decided to change many characters dramatically for the sake of the story. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry for the infrequent updates.**

Minerva pulled out of the pensive and had a look of disbelief plastered on her face. She stared at Snape for a minute before she could find her voice. "That is the reason that you hated James and in return hate Harry?" she asked softly while taking a seat. "Lily has always been whom you've loved since you were kids."

Snape's trade-mark sneer was gone and replaced by a look of pain and longing. "That was why I left them. The Dark Lord wanted to hunt down Lily and her child. I promised myself that I would help protect them and I failed. I caused Lily's death," the man sobbed softly as he wiped tears from the past. "I've tried to convince myself that Potter is just like his father but he is far from it. I hate to admit that he is the best of Lily and his father. Only the headmaster and now you know my greatest secret. Now that you have seen them you will understand why I am concerned with what I am about to tell you."

Snape took a breath. "The headmaster has become crazed with his need to control Potter's life. On several occasions when he thinks no one is around I have overheard him talking to himself about his plans. He thinks of the boy as nothing more than a pawn. He plans to break Mister Potter and Miss Weasley up through love potions and some charms. Potter… I mean Harry is supposed to be with Miss Chang and Miss Weasley is to be with Mister Corner according to the headmaster's plans. He has already asked me to brew love potions "for the order." Apparently Harry is supposed to notice Ginevra next year. I do not know why but in his ramblings to himself he seems adamant towards that."

Minerva's brow furrowed while she heard Snape speak. The more she heard the thinner her lips became until they were almost non-existent. "You cannot brew these potions correctly then Severus. I always suspected that something was up ever since Albus left Harry on his relative's steps. They are the worst kind of Muggles and make the Malfoys seem pleasant."

"I can't brew the potion incorrectly without arousing suspicion from Albus. He knows a love potion is beneath my skill. I also failed to tell him that Potter seems to have inherited Lily's potion skills recently. As a matter of fact his skills seemed to have bloomed ever since he acknowledged his feelings towards Miss Weasley," Snape closed his eyes as he finished speaking.

"What do you think we should do then?" Minerva asked urgently. "What Albus is doing is completely illegal and immoral."

"I am always alone with Potter for our Occlumency lessons," Snape began. "He has already surpassed me and possibly the headmaster in skill. I am going to teach him Legilimency next and have him read my thought of what the headmaster is going to do. I hated James but what the headmaster is doing to this boy is unacceptable. I just hope he can learn Legilimency quickly."

Snape cleared his throat. "No one can know why I am doing what I do. I plan on telling Pott… Harry at the end of the year or even earlier but he cannot know in the meantime." With a wave of his wand he cancelled the wards and charms on the room and opened the door.

"I still say that Potter is an arrogant little boy Minerva and he continues to break every rule he can," he said theatrically while showing her the way out.

**XxXx**

"Why is Occlumency so easy for me but Legilimency isn't?" Harry complained while slouching into the couch besides the fire. Ginny shrugged while Sirius and Remus joined them on the opposite couch. The Room of Requirement created a replica of the Gryffindor common room and a fire began to crackle besides them.

"Don't get worked up cub. It's amazing that you were able to learn Occlumency so quickly. Plus it is your first lesson. Some people just have difficulties with Legilimency, you have to want to invade the person's mind to truly be effective," Sirius explained while taking a bite from a pastry that the teens snagged from the kitchens earlier. "It's obvious that you do not want to invade our thoughts. Maybe you would be doing better if Snivellus was your target."

Harry back stiffened and relaxed quickly, a gesture that Remus did not miss. "What's wrong Harry?" he asked quietly while studying Harry's face.

"Nothing… At least I don't think so. Snape… he has been watching me for the past two days. Whenever I catch him watching he has an odd look on his face. It's like he pities me or is even concerned…" Harry rambled.

Sirius choked on his pastry while Remus smacked his back a few times. After a minute Sirius finally managed to croak out, "Snape seems concerned with you? It surely is a trick or something."

"Maybe," Harry began slowly, "I'll worry about that when the time comes though. Do you two want to hear what Gin and I have in store for Umbridge?"

XxXxXx

Dumbledore paced his office while stroking his beard every few minutes. Soon his plan would be out into effect and Harry would be back in his control. To be honest he was concerned by Harry's sudden improvement in most of his classes. He would have to make sure Severus completed the potions then he would get a house-elf to administer them into Harry and Ginny's goblets during breakfast on Friday. "What better time to enact my plan than right before the Valentine's Day Hogsmeade trip," Dumbledore chuckled before facing his desk. Fawkes' perch was once again empty. Since the first meeting on separating the two teens Fawkes has been growing more distant. Dumbledore shook his head and sat at his desk to finish reviewing his plans.

XxXxXx

Hermione glared at the redhead laughing in front of the fireplace. _'That should be me,'_ she thought bitterly while crossing a sentence out of her essay. _'I should be studying with Harry and making sure I am the top of the class. Now he is as good if not better than me in spells and Ginny takes all of his time.'_ Her eyes narrowed as Harry leaned down to peck Ginny's cheek. _'Dumbledore promised all the knowledge I wanted and for me to be right next to Harry when the fame began to be passed around. All I had to do was try to keep Harry in line and get Ginny over her schoolgirl crush.'_ She was brought out of her stupor when Ron slammed a book down angrily next to her.

"It's disgusting," he muttered while flipping the book open. "I mean she is only fourteen what does he think he is doing." Ron turned towards Hermione before pulling a quill out to begin his Divination homework.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when a loud boom shook the tower. The common room emptied into the corridor where the noise amplified and seemed to be coming from a few floors down.

The students descended the staircase until they were in the corridor for DADA. At the end of the corridor was none other than Umbridge except she now had warts and looked more like a toad than she already did. When she opened her mouth to speak a booming croak issued from her throat.

**A/N- Sorry again for the late update and for the short chapter. Ideas enter my head but then when I get home to type them they disappear. Please review and I promise I will have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Most likely in two days if I actually have time to type when I get home from work tonight.**


	6. Firewhiskey and a Wedding

**A/N- Sorry for the really late update. I kind of became unmotivated for a bit when it came to writing this chapter so I read instead other stories instead… I promise to try to lengthen this chapter.**

Umbridge strolled down the hall hoping dearly to have a cup of tea after dealing with the old fool Dumbledore and the renegade Potter brat. Despite having the Minister's full support those two still resisted to fall in line and admit that the Dark Lord was not back. Umbridge paused as she heard quiet laughter coming near her door and muttered, "Damn poltergeist," before entering her room. She quickly brewed a cup of tea and added some sugar to it before she took a sip.

As soon as the liquid went down her throat a bright pink puff of smoke enveloped her and a resonating boom erupted from the room. She stumbled out of her classroom and into the hallway where the students began to swarm. The laughter was instantaneous and it infuriated Umbridge to no end. How dare they laugh at her, the High Inquisitor. She opened her mouth to scold them all when a deep croak came from her throat and she passed out in fury.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry and Ginny were quite pre-occupied on a couch in front of the fireplace in the Room of Requirement when someone cleared their throat loudly. Both teens jumped in surprise and fell off of the couch. Harry scowled while Sirius let out a barking laugh at his discomfort.

"Is this how I am always going to find you kiddo?" he asked while ruffling his godson's hair. Harry blushed a deep red but stayed silent. "Did you bring the map like I asked?"

Harry nodded and pulled the map out from his pocket. "Yeah, why did you have to see the map Padfoot?"

Sirius gave a cheeky grin while he unfolded the map and drew his wand. "Well, my young prankster in the making today you and this lovely redhead will permanently be added to this map."

Ginny seemed to snap out of her embarrassment at being caught again and stared at Sirius. "You mean that Harry and I will be added to the map? Something that Fred and George have been trying to do since they nicked the map from Filch."

"They never would have succeeded. The map has some blood magic in it. Only those on the map can add others to it. Either that or a child of the original four Marauders." Sirius muttered four darkly, obviously thinking of his ex-friend Wormtail.

Ginny looked over at Harry and was surprised. She never saw his face look so happy, except when they were snogging of course or just next to each other. "You mean… I get to be on the map just like my dad," he whispered softly.

Sirius nodded slowly. "I always thought James would be the one to add you to it. He must be cheering right now that you finally are added while your mother is scolding him for still acting like a child." The corners of his mouth twisted up into a smile before he shook his head to clear it. "Right now come sit around the table while I remember all the formalities Moony made us go through."

Harry and Ginny sat eagerly at the table while Sirius conjured a dagger and placed it next to the map. He tapped the map with his wand, "I, Padfoot wish to add the son of Prongs also known as Ghost into the honorable Marauders." He handed the dagger to Harry and told him to prick his thumb and repeat after him.

"I, Ghost proudly accept Padfoot's request." Harry placed a drop of blood onto the paper and it vanished into the paper. Sirius handed Ginny the dagger and they repeated the process. Harry tapped the map and muttered, "Mischief managed."

They put the map away and banished the dagger while Sirius withdrew three bottles of butterbeer from his cloak. The teens went to grab a bottle each but were interrupted by Sirius slapping their hands away. "I think we could do with something else before we have butterbeers. Molly will kill me but what she doesn't know won't hurt her." He conjured three shot glasses and pulled a smoking bottle out of his cloak which caused Ginny to gasp.

"Firewhiskey," she muttered while glancing at it carefully.

"What I think this is the proper way to commemorate your induction into the Marauders. If I remember correctly it was how we celebrated when we completed the map. Just don't tell your mum that I gave a fourteen and fifteen year old Firewhiskey. Actually don't tell Moony either, he was always the sensible one of the group." Sirius poured the drink into the three glasses before handing one to each of them.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other warily while Sirius smirked. "It's best to just down it all at once the first time."

Ginny watched as she and Harry put the drinks to their lips and swallowed all of the liquid. She coughed as it burned going down and felt as if she was warming from the inside out. Some smoke poured from her mouth as she coughed a little more. She glanced at Harry and saw that he wasn't faring any better.

Sirius poured himself a second drink and refilled their glasses as well. "Come on live a little. It's not every day that you get to drink Firewhiskey underage… Well unless you are a Marauder." He practically poured the drinks down the teens' throats before sipping his own.

Harry grinned at the warm feeling growing inside of him. _'If this is what Firewhiskey feels like it's bloody marvelous,'_ he thought while grinning even wider. He looked at Ginny and saw a similar grin on her face as well as a hint of pink on her cheeks. _'She looks absolutely gorgeous,'_ he thought while grinning wider. _'I wonder if she even knows that I l… wait what am I thinking. Do I really… love Ginny? What is love anyways, I never felt it from the Dursleys how am I supposed to know what it is like?'_ Harry shook his head while Sirius poured yet another glass of Firewhiskey and handed it to him.

"You two remind me so much of Lily and James. If you were both in your seventh year I would swear that you were James and Lily. I don't remember seeing any two other people who looked more in love than those two, except maybe you guys," Sirius said with a smirk. Ginny turned a bright red while Harry choked on the Firewhiskey he was drinking.

Harry glanced towards Ginny and noticed her trying to hide her still red face. _'Her freckles are so adorable… and the way she blushes. I wish I knew what these feelings mean,' _he thought while turning his attention back to Sirius.

"I also brought a gift kiddo. I had Moony look around and he was able to find a pensieve for you. We both put a few memories in it but I think there is one last one I need to add," Sirius paused as he held his wand to his temple and pulled a silvery strand out. He placed it into the pensieve and gave it a little swirl. "I thought you would like to see your parents' wedding day."

Harry froze while staring at Sirius' face. He nodded slowly, "I'd like… to see that."

"Well let's get going kiddo. Do you wanna join us too Ginny?" Sirius asked while placing the pensieve on the table.

"Yeah… I mean, if that's okay with Harry," she muttered quietly while slipping her hand into Harry's.

"What? Oh yeah of course you can join us," he whispered and squeezed her hand gently.

"Excellent now come on lovebirds we have a wedding to get to," Sirius laughed while they all headed into the pensieve.

The three arrived in a beautiful garden surrounded by flowers and birds. "Harry this place is so beautiful!" Ginny exclaimed while walking closer to a vase of flowers. "These are white roses. And over there are forget-me-nots, oh and those are gladiolus and honeysuckle. They all represent love."

"Yeah I never knew James could be such a softie until he started seeing Lily. She was always his 'Lily Flower', to him," Sirius whispered. "The Marauders are all over by the altar already. James was so nervous I thought he would run away from his nerves. I think he was scared of Lily's wrath if he did run though. Come on let's go watch the wedding."

Harry nodded slightly while walking up towards his dad. They were almost the same height and had the same unruly hair that went everywhere. His dad wasn't as thin but that could be from being starved at the Dursley's. He glanced at the past Sirius and chuckled, "You still had mangy hair back then."

"Hey you are one to talk," Sirius shot back. "Do you Potters all stick your heads in wind tunnels to get it to look like that?"

"I don't stick it in a wind tunnel. At least mine doesn't-" Harry started before Ginny interrupted.

"Will you two stop Harry's mum is walking down the aisle," she muttered while Harry's head snapped to look towards the aisle. Lily was walking down the aisle with who must have been her father. He had the same green eyes as Lily and Harry. He kissed her cheek and left her at the altar with James and an elderly wizard who was conducting the ceremony.

Harry looked at his mother and saw a familiar look in her eyes that he couldn't quite well place. He glanced towards his father and saw the same look in his eyes. After what seemed like an eternity the ceremony was over and they all exited the pensieve.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked cautiously as she led Harry to a chair. He just nodded numbly and accepted the bottle of butterbeer that Sirius handed him.

"They were truly in love kiddo. You could see it in their eyes each time they looked at each other. James always knew that Lily was the only one for him," Sirius whispered while turning around to pour himself another glass of Firewhiskey. "I… I need to get going. If I disappear from my captivity for too long people would get suspicious. Make sure you two stay safe." With that Sirius left through the fireplace.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured softly. "Are you okay?"

His head snapped up and he looked into Ginny's eyes. After a second he recognized the look. It was the same look his mother had, a look of love. "Yeah I'm better than okay. Watching that… it made me realize something."

"What did you realize Harry?" she asked while holding his hand gently.

"I… I realized… that I… love you Gin," he said and held her hand firmly.

"Do you really mean that?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes, I mean it completely. I think I have for a while but never noticed," he whispered while kissing her lips softly.

"Oh Harry. I've always loved you. At first it was a stupid crush but once I got to know the real you I truly fell in love with you," she confessed while she grabbed his head and kissed him fiercely. As they kissed a gentle golden string seemed to wrap around them and glow.

xXxXxXxXx

Harry woke the next morning with a pounding headache. He rushed to the bathroom and emptied what little was in his stomach. As he left the bathroom he oddly felt happy and almost giddy. He quickly dressed and went down to the common room where Ginny was bouncing on her feet excitedly. "Did you hear? There's a Hogsmeade trip planned for Valentine 's Day Harry."

As she was speaking Harry began to feel happier and almost giddy. "That's great. We could go together and relax," he chuckled while he looked around the common room. He noticed Ron and scowled slightly.

Ginny stopped speaking and looked at him curiously. "What just happened? I was happy and as soon as you looked at Ron I felt… angry and upset."

Harry shrugged slightly, "I don't know Gin. Come on let's go to breakfast and we can ask Moony later."

**A/N- Okay so this is a really late chapter and I wanted to write more but I wanted to update before I go to work today so this is all that I have so far. Next chapter will show another betrayal as well as hopefully another prank. I'm sorry again for updating so late.**


End file.
